Rubies in the Sky
by Passing Fancies
Summary: Some secrets are too unexpected to even be guessed at until they’re finally revealed. This is one of them.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is based more on the anime than the manga series, spoilers up to the last Slayers Try season. Designed to keep you guessing until the truth (or my version of it) is revealed – you may just guess it right anyway. But I'll give you a tiny hint: the main character is one not often written about in fanfic-dom.

Written for LiveJournal community Slayers Contest, 'Family Secrets' one-shot theme.

oOoOoOo

OoOoO

oOo

O

oOo

OoOoO

oOoOoOo

"Oh, my!" exclaimed a villager. "Look, Arl – what do you make of that?"

"What?"

"Up there, in the sky."

"Well, it's - Hmm, what is it?"

"It's lovely. They're sparkling just like rubies."

"Don't be daft, woman. Rubies don't fly."

"Well, what is it then, Mister Smarty?"

A small boy standing next to the couple overheard their conversation and, looking up at the sky, smiled. Eyes gleaming with the excitement of youth over knowing something that others did not, he swelled with importance and couldn't hold it back.

"I know, I know!"

The woman glanced at him and smiled indulgently. "Do you now?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded vigorously. "It's-"

"VALDON!"

The booming cry caused the boy to flinch and pale and whatever words he might have uttered next died a swift and ignoble death. A premonition of doom creeping over him, he slowly turned until the image of an obviously unhappy figure standing on the path before him filled his vision.

"E-Elder! I didn't- I mean, I wasn't-"

"No excuses, Valdon," were the snapped words. "We've spent enough time here. Come – we're leaving!"

"R-Right," the boy stuttered as he quickly scurried behind the departing figure without a backward glance, leaving behind the curious couple that stared after them in puzzled bemusement.

"Well," the woman remarked, "I wonder what that was all about?"

oOoOoOo

"I'm sorry, Elder. I promise I won't do it again."

But in the face of the boy's pleas, the Elder's visage was unchanging, as stern as it ever was in the several miles they'd walked since the incident at the village. And, as they continued their journey, the Elder remarked once again on what he'd lectured the boy on many times before.

"While it's good to regret your actions, Valdon, this shouldn't have even happened in the first place. You know the rule – you are not to tell those outside our clan of our family's secrets. It's one thing for them to speculate and spread rumors, but quite another to have them confirmed. They're not ready now to hear of such things, if they ever will be."

"I still don't get why it has to be such a big secret."

"You'll understand when you're older. For now, it's enough to know that it isn't something you should speak of to outsiders."

"Fine, fine," the boy huffed. "I won't do it again."

"So you say. I'll believe in your word more, perhaps, after your father's spoken with you."

"What! Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course."

"B-But he'll be angry."

"I imagine so."

"He'll forbid me from any sweets for a month – or more!"

"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson."

"But, Elder! Can you maybe overlook it just this one time?"

"I could-"

"Great!"

"-if you hadn't asked precisely just that the last time."

"Aww. Do you really have to tell him?"

"Yes. It's obvious, since you seem fit to repeat the same mistakes, that I've been far too lenient. As I'm getting too old to be monitoring the proper behavior of all our young ones, I feel it's only right that your parents take over some of my task. And don't make that face – I won't change my mind this time."

"Well, it was worth a try." The boy grinned at the other's sigh. "Hey, as long as I'm going to be punished anyway, could you tell me a story? About the Red Rise?"

"And reward the breaking of our rules? I think not."

"Oh, _please?_ I know it has to do with some of the reasons behind our rules – but none of the older folks will tell us younger ones. Everyone keeps saying 'Wait until you're older.' Well, I'm older now so can't I be told?"

"While it is true that you're nearly of age to be told-"

"There! You see?"

"But," he stressed, "I don't think you'll enjoy its telling overly much. I've heard from others that your studies seem to be…lacking. Especially in the area of history."

"That's because the instructors make history sound boring."

"It's no excuse to not pay attention."

"I'll try to do better, I promise. And if you tell me about the Red Rise, Elder, I _swear _I'll pay attention. Maybe hearing it will even help remind me to better watch my tongue next time!"

"If you're sure-"

"Please?"

"Oh, very well," he finally conceded.

"Yay!"

Though his enthusiasm for the task was low, seeing the boy's excitement made it difficult for him to regret his capitulation. He meandered toward an overturned log that stood out starkly besides the clearing located beside the dirt road's edge and then gestured to his companion.

"Come, let's sit a while," he said as he suited actions to words and settled his tired bones. "I'm getting too old to tell tales on my feet."

"That's not what Grams says."

"And knowing her, I'll be better of not knowing just what it is she says."

"You're probably right," the boy grinned. "So, the Red Rise?"

"Ah, yes. If you remember anything of your history lessons, you should recall the Dark Star Chronicles. Though we could only rely on the tales of others who journeyed beyond the magic barrier that fell with Hellmaster Fibrizo's defeat over one thousand years ago, none could doubt the gravity of the threat of darkness that threatened our entire world at that time. Dark Star's goal was the eradication of all life and though only a small part of him managed to enter our world, the destruction he wrought in that brief span of time he was here is terrifying to contemplate, even to this day. Parts of the Outside were laid to waste and Dark Star might have succeeded in the termination of all existence if not-"

"-for the merging of Ryuuzoku and Mazoku powers through a human vessel, which fulfilled the prophecy as enemies became allies and brought light through the darkness once again. Yes, yes, I know that already. Everyone does."

"I believe I am the one telling this tale."

"Yes, but the one I asked for was about the Red Rise. What does Dark Star have to do with that?"

"Quite a bit actually. And you'd learn just why that is if you waited and listened."

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll listen quietly this time."

He eyed the boy doubtfully but chose to continue on, nonetheless. "The Dark Star Chronicles set the foundations of the Red Rise. As you know, Dark Star was defeated and left, in the aftermath, all but one lone Golden Dragon survivor as the only living testament to the race's existence Outside. What should have come after was a time of rebuilding for the Ryuuzoku race but was, instead, its slow death."

"_What!_ Death? I've never heard about this before!"

"With good reason. Showing such weakness is to invite enemies to eat away what little strength remains. So it was during those times as what remained of the Ryuuzoku race in these lands, since the Kouma Sensou, found themselves dying out. One by one, they slowly died, stricken with a strange disease where no cure could be found and no new hatchling eggs given birth to since before the Dark Star Chronicles. No solution could be found for these strange events, no matter how diligently one was sought while trying to keep it hidden from enemies of the Ryuuzoku that would revel in the chance of wiping out the race for good."

"Bastards!"

"Watch your language." He gave a look of stern disapproval and only when the boy looked abashed did he resume the tale. "The Ryuuzoku were facing the threat of slow extinction and not a day went by that they did not pray for a miracle, anything that would explain the misfortunes befalling them and a sign of where to find a solution to make them stop. And one day that miracle did come from a most unexpected place.

"A visitor came to Dragon's Peak seeking the knowledge of the Claire Bible that some had thought lost during a clash with Maryuu-ou Gaav, a rumor strongly encouraged by those who protected it. But, despite such fostered pretense to discourage those seeking personal gain, one hundred years after the Dark Star Chronicles this visitor came and amazed all for none had expected a legend of the past to appear as she had been. A sorceress touched by the Lord of Nightmares, her fame extended beyond human realms for one thought mortal able to wage battle against a Mazoku and win could not but help be noticed by even the Ryuuzoku. Her amazing deeds were talked of amongst the races of many and her name was known to all. She was-"

"Lina Inverse!"

"Ye- How did you know?"

"Oh, please, Elder." The boy rolled his eyes. "For _anyone_ from any race to survive being in the presence of the Lord of Nightmares is hardly an everyday event. It was simple deduction."

"Ah, just so. Well then…where was I?"

"Lina Inverse, Dragon's Peak, Clair Bible."

"Yes, there. Lina Inverse appeared looking just as she had upon her first entry into Dragon's Peak. And, just like then, she did not arrive alone. With her were key allies who had helped bring about Darks Star's fall in this world: Xellos – a servant of the Mazoku Lord, Beastmaster Zelas, and known by many names but none so spoken of as the title Beast Priest amongst the Ryuuzoku for killing many dragons during the Kouma Sensou; Filia Ul Copt. – the last remaining Goldren Dragon from the Outside and a former priestess of the First Holy Order of Karyuu-ou Valbazaard; Sirius – a Shinzoku who was keeper of Dark Star's weapons and one of Vorphied's servants. There was one other in the odd traveling party, as well. The last of the Ancient Dragons reborn and raised by Filia Ul Copt. – his name was Val."

"Who I was named after! Er, sort of. Right?"

"That's correct, Valdon. He and the others found their way through the Kataart Mountains and to Dragon's Peak. And surprised by their appearance – especially that of the sorceress long thought passed from the world – a Dragon Lord descended from the skies to meet the visitors just as he had during the last time nearly a century before when travelers arrived seeking answers only the Claire Bible could give."

"What answers? What questions?"

"I'm about to get to that. You do realize, you're not keeping to your promise to be silent?"

"Sorry."

"In any case, the sorceress brought news concerning the lands beyond the Kataart Mountains. It turned out that it was not only the Ryuuzoku being afflicted with the strange sickness, but the humans and Mazoku as well. The Shinzoku named Sirius told of the failure of the people in his world to defeat Dark Star on their own, that he had grown too powerful and was somehow leaking through the barriers that separated the Four Worlds created by the Lord of Nightmares. Dark Star was seeping through to the other worlds, one of which was our own."

"And that's the reason the races were dying?"

"Yes. And Sirius took the Dark Star weapons and crossed the dimensional barriers to return here, seeking aid from the only world where the successful defeat of any part of Dark Star took place. By whatever benevolent powers guided him, Sirius found the sorceress Lina Inverse once again. Though others might have refused to help out of fear for their own selfish lives, Lina Inverse immediately agreed despite knowing just how dangerous such a task would be. Though the Ryuuzoku she traveled with were willing to risk themselves for the sake of atonement and their desire to protect life, even the Mazoku had offered their assistance for their race was dying as well. However, though they had the means – as their combined power had been successful once before – they did not have the 'how.'"

"What do you mean?"

"The gates through which a fragment of Dark Star was brought into this world and destroyed was badly damaged during that event. However, there was no time to waste in figuring out to repair it. As Dark Star could not be brought into this world and destroyed, the only other option was journey to the source, the world from which Dark Star and Vorphied originated."

"So how did they get to Dark Star's world?"

"That was the problem. Though the Shinzoku Sirius had the ability of inter-world travel, he did not have the ability to share it with others not of his kind. In our world, only the Gods would have such a capacity and not even the Ryuuzoku or the Mazoku had dimensional warping powers that would allow for the crossing of such different worlds. And so they sought the Claire Bible for a solution to such a great obstacle."

"And the solution?"

"To draw upon the only power that crossed any boundaries, a power greater than the Gods of any world."

"You don't mean…the Lord of Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's pretty neat."

The Elder just sighed. "It was a serious situation in those days. The Dragon Lord in charge of protecting the Claire Bible would, once again, only allow the sorceress Lina Inverse to come in contact with it in it's new location. What, exactly, she saw during that time was known only to her for she spoke little of what she'd learned, though she did gain the knowledge that she'd sought."

"Cool!"

"Er, yes. In any case, in the century since the Dragon Lord had last seen her, the sorceress's capacity for magic had grown and she was able to maintain several spells at the same time. This was key for she had learned from the Claire Bible two spells – both of them drawing on the power of the Lord of Nightmares. One spell could cast a protective barrier around those of her choosing and the other could open the pathway between different worlds."

"Stronger than the Ragna Blade?"

"Yes. Both of them were, though nothing could compare to the Giga Slave. But that was the one spell the sorceress was determined not to use if at all possible for fear that it would go out of control and destroy everything, just as Dark Star was trying to do."

"Which would kind of defeat the purpose of defeating Dark Star then, huh?"

"Quite right. Which was why the band of unlikely saviors were searching for a way that would enable them to journey to where Dark Star was and defeat him with the same method they had used once before. And to insure the safety of the sorceress and her allies during the dangerous dimensional crossing to their destination, both spells needed to be cast and maintained simultaneously."

"And she succeeded, right?"

"She did. The Dragon Lord who had elected himself their guide for that time offered to travel with them as well, but the sorceress refused on the grounds that his powers were more needed to tend to those who were ailing and as a last line of defense for this world in the event that they did not meet with success in their mission. Or even if they did but were unable to return home due to death in battle or otherwise, then to be witness to their successful endeavors marked by the cessation of Dark Star's presence in this world and the halting of his spreading illness. In such an event, it would be the Dragon Lord's duty to ensure that others knew of their heroic deeds and pass them down through the long history of the Ryuuzoku. But, as the Dragon Lord watched the sorceress cast the spells that swallowed the mismatched band of champions and sucked them beyond into a dark world that most will never see, he hoped that such a tragedy would not be."

"Well?" the boy demanded impatiently when the Elder seemed to fall into a long - to him anyway - and contemplative silence. "Did they win? No, wait. We're still here so obviously they did. But - did they make it back?"

"No...no, they didn't," was the quiet response. "Not all of them."

The boy's face fell. "Who didn't make it?"

The Elder's shoulders heaved with an inaudible sigh.

"Who?" the boy demanded again, this time more anxiously.

"Well," the Elder began, "it was-"

_FWHOOSH!_

They both ducked closer to the ground as something large and fast suddenly skimmed over them, grazing tree tops and sending leaves shaking and scattering in every direction. It landed with an earth quaking thud and a hair-raising roar that split the skies and sent more leaves violently shaking into falling to the ground. An impressive figure it made as it stared at the other two with glittering red eyes, wide outstretched wings, and opened its mouth to reveal sharp glistening teeth as it spoke in a dangerous growling voice.

"Inattentiveness will get you killed."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, Dad. That's so lame."

"Tell that to your grandmother. She's the one who taught it to me."

"I can't say that to her!" He was aghast. "She'd kill me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," spoke another voice. "But you might wish I had."

Everyone turned to look at the newest speaker, varying degrees of surprise etched on their features. And the figure just grinned at their expressions, especially that of the boy's which appeared the most fearful.

"Grammie Lina! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Just listening to an old tale." She glanced at the taleteller who looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Not bad, Milgazia. Though I think you need a little more work on the excitement factor."

"Er, um," the boy stuttered. "Grams, about what I just said, I-"

"S'okay." She waved it off. "Doesn't matter."

The boy gaped. "You don't care?"

"Nope."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you really Grammie Lina?"

"Valdon," said a too sweet voice, "do you _really_ want proof?"

"N-no! That's okay! I believe it's you, Grams!"

"Do you _really_?"

"Stop terrorizing him, Lina."

"This? Please. He's _our_ grandson. He can take it."

"Not after the last time. You gave him nightmares."

"That was weeks ago – and it was an accident! If someone had _told_ me that he was sneaking around in Bandit Falls, I would have thought twice before tossing out a Fireball at what I _thought_ was a bandit." At his skeptical look, she grinned sheepishly. "Well, I would have tried. Sheesh, lighten up, Milgazia."

There were some things that were impossible to change and he just shook his head. "Just stop frightening him until he really deserves it."

"Okay," was the immediately cheerful response. "Because I'm in too good a mood after just trashing that newest bandit's lair to want to punish anyone anyway."

Milgazia just sighed.

Lina continued to grin.

Valdon, who had been avidly paying attention to their conversation, was overjoyed. "Great!" he exclaimed. "Because I didn't want to be punished."

"Ah...that reminds me."

"Of what, Milgazia?"

"Oh, no," Valdon suddenly moaned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"What has he done now?" growled his father.

"What he usually does, Siriliss. He talks too much - especially of things that shouldn't be talked about to people they shouldn't be talked with."

"Valdon! How many times have I told you-"

"I know, I know. I won't do it again, Dad."

"Hmph! Where have I heard that before?"

"But I promise - and this time I'll really, really keep it!"

"I'll believe it more after we've discussed your punishment once we get home. But first - apologize to your grandfather for the trouble you've caused him today. And say it like you actually mean it."

Downcast, he did as bid and turned to Milgazia. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," growled Siriliss and bowed his head. "I shouldn't have asked you to look after him while I went with Mom and the others. Next time, I'll find someone else."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Lina exclaimed. "You know your dad loves being with the younger kids." She sent a wink at Valdon. "Even the troublemakers. He took up with me, didn't he?"

"And you are still," Milgazia commented with quiet amusement, "the most troublesome troublemaker I've ever met."

"It's always good to be the best at something. Though I think that particular trait has taken to being inherited. Why, I remember when Siriliss first got his wings when he was around Valdon's age and wanted to compare whether his human form fell from the sky at the same rate as his other form and then-"

"Mom!" Siriliss growled when he caught the fascinated expression on his son's face. "Please. I was young back then, barely even a hundred. I know better now and would appreciate it very much if you didn't repeat such tales around Valdon. They'll only encourage him."

"You're being too serious. Not like when you were younger." Lina wrinkled her nose. "You're becoming more like your dad everyday."

"Territory of being the eldest. And I don't think resembling Father is such a bad thing to be."

"My thanks for the compliment, son."

"Father," Siriliss acknowledged with a nod of his great head. Then he turned to Valdon. "Come, hatchling. I'm taking you home where we can discuss your punishment."

Reluctantly, Valdon trudged up to his father mumbling, "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Maybe I will one day – once you get your wings. But until then, you're still a hatchling not yet ready for flight."

Valdon just sighed and fell silent. Siriliss turned back to his parents.

"Mom. Father. We'll see you later at home for dinner. Unless…"

"No," Lina responded. "We'll take the long way back, though we might be late. Just remember to set aside some extra food for me!"

It was difficult but, even in dragon form, Siriliss managed to convey an eye-roll perfectly. "You'd think that after all these centuries of knowing you, you would realize that anyone who's met you doesn't need to be told that anymore."

She shrugged. "A reminder never hurts."

Siriliss just sighed. "I'll remember. Until later then."

"Bye!"

"Good-bye," added Milgazia. "Fly safe."

Broad wings stretched wide as a large head dipped down then rose with a smaller figure dangling from his mouth. With a rush of wind and a spray of leaves, the massive form launched high as the boy swaying wildly in his mouth waved cheerfully to the receding figures left on the ground.

"See you later, Grammie Lina, Elder!"

They waved back as the flying dragon ascended higher into the air until his huge form was no more than a moving spot above, the sunlight shimmering over his scales turning him into a sparkling ruby in the sky. Then even that became too small to see and Lina and Milgazia were left truly alone in the woods. And, as one, they began walking down the path side by side.

"I wish he would stop referring to me as Elder."

"Well, you're kind of imposing to the younger ones. He respects you a lot and all of his friends who are in awe with you call you that so." She shrugged. "There you have it."

He just shook his head. "And your outing? Did you enjoy it?"

Lina grinned. "What do you think?"

"Considering your restraint from punishing young Valdon for his insult, I believe it's safe to say 'yes.'"

"You got it in one. The kids enjoyed it, even Siriliss though he's gotten too stodgy to admit it."

"No problems?"

"Nothing big. If I had been on my own, I might have been in trouble. Taking on a bandit organization that had gotten that large could have been too much even for me on my own. But the kids were with me so it was over fairly quickly."

"They hate it when you call them that."

"So?" Lina sniffed. "I'm their mother and no matter how old they become, I'm _still_ going to be older than them and therefore have every right to address them as such. Especially since I went through the agonizing pain that I did bringing each one into this world – all _eighteen_ of them!"

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument for he never did, he changed the subject. "And how are our hatchlings after this afternoon's events?"

"All in fairly good condition. Mmm, let's see…Gourran, Valuna, Lon, Ceifan, Emelia, and Inistra had some minor scratches. Nothing that won't be healed in a couple of days. Lutian, Zellina, and Angrid had injuries a little more serious but they've had worse before and should be as good as new within a few weeks. Xellan, Phia, Nastra, Sephione, and Erulogu came out without even a scratch and carried the loot back home with the others where Milia, Almayze, and Deion are probably waiting with Filia and Val's kids to make sure all injured parties get treated on arrival. And, well, as you just saw – Siriliss is in the no-scratch category." She grinned. "We spotted you on our way back."

"And decided to take a detour?"

"Yep. Though I levitated right over while our too-responsibility-conscious Siriliss flew back with the others to make sure they got home alright before circling around to pick up his son."

Milgazia eyed her warily. "And just how much did you hear?"

"Well, let me think." She tapped a finger on her chin. "I believe I caught you right when you started regaling our young one with the history of Dark Star."

"So then…everything."

"Uh-huh. You know, it's a shameful thing when one of the High Elders of the Ryuuzoku goes for that long without noticing a third party in the area."

"You appear entirely too pleased with yourself over that."

"Of course! You're still over a thousand years older than I am. Anytime I can get the best of you only says great things about me."

"Ah. Well, then. If it makes you happy."

"It does. Though, you know, I'd be even happier if you weren't still bothered by a certain something. It's been nearly a thousand years since, after all."

"Ryuuzoku have long memories."

"I've noticed that. It's not always a good trait to have. And something tells me that's one particular trait Valdon was gifted with too. I'll bet that, sooner or later, he's going to be coming back around for you to finish your tale."

"Yes. I imagine he will – he has your curiosity."

"And what will you say to him? The truth? Or a biased version of it?"

"That…I'm not quite sure."

Lina's sigh was audible.

"It's difficult, Lina."

"I know it is but…though Ryuuzoku have long memories, do you think they should have such long prejudices too?"

"Of course not. But it's not that simple."

"I'm not saying it is."

"Perhaps if I had been there, seen it for myself-"

"If I had it to do over again, my answer would still have been the same. You were one of the oldest Elders of the clan. We already had the basic components of power that we needed and risking you wasn't an option when the people who looked to you and depended on your guidance needed you more. I wasn't about to let you come with us to take on Dark Star when I was almost certain that none of us were going to come out of it alive, no matter how confident I sounded back then."

He would have made some response, but she cut him off.

"And you know what? I'm glad you were kept out of it because that battle was every bit as hard as I thought it would be. Harder even because no matter how many scenarios I ran through my head of what it would be like, nothing came close to the reality, the horror of seeing an _entire world_ nearly completely decimated by Dark Star. There was almost nothing left of it when we got there. Sometimes I wonder how Sirius could have held enough hope to search for help after seeing the ruins that his home world had become."

"You've never many mentioned details about what took place."

"And I'm not going to start now." She shook her head. "There are some things that are too horrific, too monumental to be described adequately with words. Nothing I say, then or now, could ever really convey the magnitude of what had happened and I can't even try. That's why Filia and Val hardly speak of it either."

"I realize this, as do others. That's why the Council of Elders decreed that the events surrounding the Red Rise were to only be told to the young ones only when they were deemed of age to properly appreciate the value of what had happened. We didn't want them growing up and passing it off as a tale of as little importance as the fairytales of Ryuuzoku lore."

"If only that were the only reason." Her eyes upon him were serious. "But there's more than one benefit to that decree that buries our family 'secrets' until someone thinks it's okay to tell. Having to not hear it or speak about it unless you choose to is one of them, isn't it? And we all know how often you enjoy that."

It was always a sore subject for him. "I can't help it. I can't simply change my feelings as easily as that."

"A thousand years is _easy_? I think I need to change my definition of that."

"Don't joke."

"Well, you're too serious on your own. I have to do something to lighten the atmosphere. It's why you took me to mate during your Cycle."

Milgazia just frowned.

"I know, I know. But you'd think after all this time you might have budged on this a little. The Kouma Sensou took place over two millennium ago."

"And I still can't forgive what happened then."

"I'm not asking you too. If I saw my family wiped out like you did, I don't think I would have it in me either."

"Then we are in agreement."

"Not quite. Look. Xellos is dead."

He glanced at her. "I know this already."

"Yes. But you dislike him as much now as when he was alive. You're the one always advising the kids that it's not good to let negative emotions fester and eat away at you, to let them go and fade, but you're not following your own advice very well, are you? And I never asked you to forgive Xellos, or even like him, for that matter. But the Kouma Sensou was a long, long time ago and the life we have right now isn't meant for clinging to the past. Xellos is just another page in history now – and a page that saved my life and lets me be here with you now."

"And I'm grateful for that. If you hadn't succeeded, the Ryuuzoku would be gone now and, most likely, everyone and everything else in this world. And the Ryuuzoku wouldn't have resumed having their Mating Cycles and then I wouldn't have had you and the family you've given me."

"All of which," Lina emphasized, "you wouldn't have had without Xellos's sacrifice."

He grimaced.

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm sorry. But the irony of it is sometimes too much. The Mazoku that once nearly destroyed us and caused the deaths of many during the Kouma Sensou then becomes one of the saviors of our race a millennium later and the only Mazoku praised amongst us."

"Well," she scratched her head, "consider it his last trick. I'm sure he's laughing somewhere enjoy it. And, knowing him, he's enjoying the effect he still has on you even after all this time."

It was unfortunate but true and gave Milgazia something to think about. "I will try to do better."

"Great." Lina was relieved knowing that, from him, it was a promise as good as done. "I've been tiptoeing around the subject up until now but enough is enough. The kids avoided it like crazy because they all love you and hate anything that makes more somber than you normally are. Won't they be relieved now?"

"I only said I would try. I do not promise to succeed."

"That's my Mil-chan."

"And will you please stop calling me that?"

"Hey! No one else is around so it's okay. I already you promised centuries ago to stop doing it in public and I've kept to it pretty well, if I do say so myself. Although," she chuckled, "I can still remember when I called you that when you first presented me to the Council as your mate. The look on your face-"

"Is something that I wish to forget."

"Yeah, well. Too bad about that long memory then, huh?"

"It does have its downsides. _That_ happens to be one of them."

She just laughed and threaded one of her arms through his, snuggling up to him. It wasn't one of the easiest ways of walking but they'd had centuries to perfect the art. And, looking down at her petite frame, he couldn't help but smile.

"I do bless whatever powers that exist for bringing you into my life," he said softly, enjoying the way such words could still make her blush. Then he gave a chuckle of his own. "Though the odd twists you've brought into it I could never have dreamed of until you entered it."

"Yeah," she grinned up at him. "I get that a lot."

"I have no doubt."

"Though I'm with you on that score. I never thought life would turn out like this way back then. Who knew? With Gourry and the others long gone," she paused a moment to think of her mortal friends with bittersweet sadness, "Filia and Val were the only ones I kept close ties with once it became apparent that I wasn't aging. And I still haven't been able to figure out if my case of immortality is due to the calling on the powers of the Lord of Nightmares, a side-effect of being the channeling vessel for Ryuuzoku and Mazoku powers, or a combination of both."

"Whatever it is, I'm grateful for that too."

"Same here," she said with a squeeze of his arm. "I'm glad Filia and Val decided to move to Dragon's Peak after Dark Star was dealt with."

"As am I. Were it not for that, you would most likely not have come by to visit them. And then you wouldn't have been there when I finally hit my Cycle and discovered you were my complement."

"Yeah. I don't think I would have ever figured out why you kept giving me odd little gifts and asking me to take flight with you if Filia hadn't clued me in about Ryuuzoku courting rituals. Now look at us – eighteen kids, more grandkids than I thought I'd ever live to see, and over one thousand years old and still looking like I had in my teens."

"And just as amazing as you ever were. The other Elders keep wondering what else you'll surprise us all with next. The birth of our first hatchling was a completely unexpected event."

"What can I say? The traits I have to be inherited are dominating."

"In all eighteen of them. And their hatchlings too."

"Hmm, I still feel weird calling them hatchlings. Our kids weren't hatched like the others, they were born human and didn't adopt their other forms until later."

"But they are still Ryuuzoku and our young ones we call hatchlings. And before you, Dragon's Peak was filled with only Golden and Black ones. But now when we all take flight to the sky, Red Dragons shimmer like a trail of rubies in the air. Lina, this is because of you. You brought fertility to our race once again and the re-populating of our clan is due to you. You're responsible for the birth of a new Ryuuzoku line of Red Dragons – you're the heart of the Red Rise."

"And that's not all the red that's rising," Lina grumbled, turning her face into the cloth coving his upper arms as if that could hide the blooming dark color in her cheeks. "Stop embarrassing me, Mil-chan."

He smiled. "That will happen the day you stop calling me by that abominable name."

"Damn." She peeked up at him. "That'll never happen then."

"I imagine so. But as long as you're still by my side during those times, I can live with it."

"That's a long, long time."

"Well, I certainly hope so. Perhaps we can even add on to our family."

"Not for another century! I'm still feeling the effects of giving birth to Lutian, Nastra, and Deion. I love them to bits but I hope that's the first and last time I ever give birth to triplets!"

"But that was two-hundred and sixty-nine years ago. Surely by now-"

"No."

He bent down and brushed a fleeting kiss across the bridge of her nose. "You won't change your mind."

"Damn. I hate it when you look at me like that."

Blushing, she released her hold on his arm. With a smile that was equal parts shy and flirtatious, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers for a kiss. Taken off guard, he did little more than stand there while she drew back after the quick kiss with an impish expression on her face that he was more than familiar with.

And she hadn't lost her talent for unexpected action.

"Levitation!"

Suddenly she was up in the air, hovering dozens of feet above him. As he gazed up at her, she gave a playful wink and blew him a kiss.

"I'm wavering – but you'll have to do some convincing to get me to agree completely, Mil-chan!"

He started to smile.

"Race you back!"

And then she was off! Realizing that she was leaving him behind in her dust and the trail of her laughter, he was quick not to give her any more of a head start than she had. One moment he was on the ground and the next up high, wings cutting through the air as his golden form streaked through the sky after his beloved mate, anticipating the outcome.

She was far up ahead and he enjoyed the rush of flight and the joy of play she always, even after all this time, managed to somehow drag out of him. He took pleasure in the sight of her form flying before as he chased after her when a thought occurred to him and he called out after her laughing figure.

"I thought you wanted to eat - what about dinner!"

"Oh, dinner can wait." She winked at him over her shoulder. "Just this once!"

And together they flew through the skies towards home.


End file.
